


Aftermath

by junwtfhoe



Series: a series of afters [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Sex, Bobby and Donghyuk are only mentioned like 1 or 2 times, Dorms, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Sequel, Sex, The Long Awaited Sequel To Afterhours, crappy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: A simple act of returning something to its rightful owner turns into something more.(Afterhours, the sequel.)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry to those who have waiting so long for this fic to be published, it took me a really long time because i was really busy and also i had too much ideas in my mind i just can't pick one i felt like i wanted to use all for this fic (that's usually why my fics are so damn long i think). i'm sorry because i have a hunch that this fic will be worse than the prequel :( i'm just really insecure now and i hope i didnt waste your time here. 
> 
> anyway, this is a smut and it's graphic and filthy so... please hesitate to read!

A week had passed since the incident in the cafe.

Jinhwan is still awkward with Junhoe yet the younger keeps on making advancements towards the older; which causes the older to play along with him. Oh well, what can he say? After the incident, the younger keeps on triggering him. Junhoe endlessly makes him horny, even only by smiling towards him. Maybe, it's the aftermath of Junhoe's actions towards the older.

Junhoe, on the other hand, thinks that the older is his type. He's been drawn towards small and petite things for so long and he can't help but become drawn into the petite Jinhwan, both sexually and emotionally. Probably that's the reason why he keeps on flirting with Jinhwan discreetly everytime they meet. The older is one fast to catch up with the younger's words, and to Junhoe's liking, he replies in equally discreet teases.

It gets frustrating for the two of them though, they want each other. No matter how awkward Jinhwan claims he is with Junhoe, he can't deny the fact that he wants Junhoe and the younger, his burning desire just couldn't be masked. One thing leads to another until it comes to a point where every now and then, they secretly make out everytime Donghyuk brings Junhoe to hang out with them. Blame Junhoe for that, he's the one who initiates everything by giving provoking stares at Jinhwan and causing him to respond in a very heated manner. It arouses the curiosity of the others when they see the two coming out of the toilet one by one, hair messed up and lips swollen and pinkish. Bobby laughs at this though, he has a strong intuition that Junhoe was the one Jinhwan had screwed, or rather, Junhoe was the one who had screwed Jinhwan in the cafe. (Yes Jiwon, you're correct. Now, here's a cookie.)

"Am I right?" Bobby had asked Jinhwan with a teasing smile plastered on his face. "It's so obvious, you banged him."

Jinhwan was alone as he purses his lips, thinking about the fact that Bobby had stated. Now he's reminded very much of Junhoe. Jinhwan musses up his hair in frustration. It's not as if he doesn't acknowledge the fact that Junhoe had fucked him at over 12 am in the bathroom of a cafe (he knows and accepts this) or that he can't accept the fact that Junhoe is younger than him, he doesn't care he if had sex with somebody who had age difference with him, but he can't process the fact that he would once again meet the stranger who had wrecked him and turned him into a mewling mess in the middle of the night in a bathroom of a cafe. Jinhwan had expected the incident to be a one-time hookup yet there Junhoe was, tailing Donghyuk along everytime they hang out, making his moves on Jinhwan, frustrating the older in all ways possible. It was clear that Junhoe had wanted something more.

Letting out a little sigh, Jinhwan gets up from his chair and thinks of something better to do, so he could distract his mind from the so-called problem. He mutters, "Maybe I should sort out my laundry."

Taking a lightly filled laundry bag near the entrance to the bathroom, Jinhwan then picks up the clothes which he had placed in a disheveled manner over the backrest of his chair. He takes them one by one, inserting his hand inside the pockets to check if there were things such as money or scraps of candy wrappers inside them, or for any stains that he should clean first before proceeding to the laundromat. Jinhwan stops when he finally has his hands on the last t-shirt, a black one with patterns on the sides.

"Shit," Jinhwan mutters as he stares at the article of clothing, spontaneously reminded of the younger, his ravenous kisses and firm grip on Jinhwan's own hips flashing from his memories.

Shaking his head, Jinhwan takes the shirt and tosses it into the bag, quickly running to his bed to hide himself under the covers. The simple t-shirt had ignited his thoughts, or more specifically inappropriate thoughts, of Junhoe in the older's head. Curling his body, Jinhwan feels his heartbeat getting faster, his breath hitching as his blood rushes down directly to the space between his thighs.

"Ugh," he groaned, his hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers, fingertips fluttering above his half-hardened shaft. Once again shaking his head, Jinhwan pulls his hand away and regains his composure. He has to do the laundry today or otherwise he wouldn't have anything to wear tomorrow.

Jinhwan pulls the cover off him, sighing in frustration. Why did I have to see that shirt? he thinks, And why does it turn me on so quickly? Looking down into the laundry bag, Jinhwan keeps his eyes on the said shirt. Gritting his teeth, he pulls off the shirt he was currently wearing and tosses it onto the floor, taking Junhoe's shirt instead.

He was confused, why was he doing this?

Perhaps, lust had consumed all of him.

Bringing the shirt near his nose, Jinhwan inhales its scent and smirks. It smells vaguely of coffee and sex, drowned by the overpowering scent of the other clothes; his own clothes.

Jinhwan likes it. The mixture of his own and the younger's scent had him imagining something more, something that could only happen if they were together. Glancing at the mirror, the petite male slowly puts the shirt on.

"Heh, it suits me." Jinhwan mumbles, taking in the sight of himself in the piece of clothing as he turns to look at the mirror. The shirt ended between his hips and knees, completely covering his ass and crotch. Tilting his head, Jinhwan then takes off his pants out of curiosity of how it will look if he only had his boxers under the shirt. Now it looks as if Jinhwan was only wearing the t-shirt and nothing underneath. Muttering, he says, "This looks hot."

"Oh god," Jinhwan says, facepalming as he realises the absurdity of his actions, "I should wash this then return it to him."

The thought of returning the shirt to Junhoe was horrifying to Jinhwan. To return it, he would either have to hand the shirt in private to the younger or publicly embarrass himself by giving it during one of their hangouts, which means their friends would see him and put two and two together, figuring out that the two had fucked. Jinhwan chooses the initial option, already planning how he would give the shirt back to Junhoe. The option had its own risks; he has to meet Junhoe by himself. Who knows what he would do when he's alone with Junhoe.

Thinking of being alone with Junhoe makes the older shudder, stirring up the memories of his hungry touches once again. In an instant, he was horny. Biting his lip, Jinhwan closes his eyes and imagines Junhoe's large hands grazing every bit of his skin. He was now craving for the younger's equally soft yet rough actions.

"Fuck it," Jinhwan mutters, quickly making his way to the door, locking it shut.

Plopping onto his bed, Jinhwan raises the shirt up until it reaches his collarbones and pulls his boxers down to release his hardened cock, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Wrapping his hand around the girth, Jinhwan brings his other hand to his mouth and sucks the two fingers until it was slick enough to plunge into his entrance. His mind was clouded with lust and images from the incident. As Jinhwan strokes his cock, he visualises the expression that would appear on the younger's face if he were to become a witness of Jinhwan's actions. He could almost feel Junhoe's fingers ghosting over his, ready to take over, as he moves his hand up and down the hardened shaft.

Using the still dry fingers on his other hand, Jinhwan pulls the hem of the shirt up and brings it to his mouth, biting on it to suppress his moans. He then bends his knees and opens up his legs, increasing the space between his thighs to gain better access his entrance. Holding his breath, Jinhwan slowly eases his lubricated fingers in.

The sight of Jinhwan was something to be beckoned with, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and the hem of the black shirt between his teeth, revealing the milky white skin of his chest and abdomen moist from emerging perspiration. His back was arching gracefully from the doubled pleasure of stroking his cock in addition to his fingers going in and out of him. Not to mention his trembling hips and the fading blotches of purple on the soft skin of his thighs. Jinhwan looked very inviting, and all he could think of was the image of Junhoe watching him, how he would react if he sees Jinhwan jerking off in his shirt.

In truth, Jinhwan was trying to replicate what Junhoe had done to him. He tried to copy the feeling of being slammed into by younger as he savours the younger's urgent strokes up and down his cock.

It felt weird. He felt that he failed in reproducing the sensation that the younger had given him as he feels the insufficiency of his own actions. Adding another finger inside him, Jinhwan furrows his brows. Everything was not rough or large enough. He wanted more and he did not simply want his own fingers in him. He wanted something bigger. He wanted that spot inside him hammered over and over again, reducing himself to a writhing mess. He wanted those large hands on him, those lips sucking the skin on his neck. He wanted to touch the searing skin of the younger. He wanted to be pleased by Junhoe once again. These thoughts caused Jinhwan to increase his pace, he wanted to reach his peak quickly while Junhoe was on his mind.

He feels it coming. The familiar tingle in his spine causes him to increase the speed of his strokes and thrusts. Jinhwan curls the fingers inside him and releases a string of moans he feels the cords snapping inside him, causing him to release the shirt from between his teeth. Clenching onto his own fingers, Jinhwan continues on stroking until he finally lets everything out, his cum spilling over the small fingers wrapped around his twitching cock. Hips throbbing, Jinhwan pulls out his fingers and splays his arm out, his chest heaving from the still ongoing orgasm. His lips slowly curl into a dazzling smile, feeling the tide of ecstasy washing over him, eyelids fluttering close.

Jinhwan gets up quickly as he realises the chore that he was supposed to do, shaking his head at how lust had gotten to him so easily just by finding Junhoe's shirt. Reaching for the tissue on his study table, he tears a piece from the roll and wipes his hands and his abdomen with it, pulling the younger's shirt over his head after drying them completely.

Tossing the shirt into the bag, Jinhwan lies back onto the bed and thinks over what he just did. Who was he kidding? It only took him a single shirt to turn him completely on. He was infatuated, to say the least.

I need to return it back to him, Jinhwan thinks, before I do something even more stupid.

Without any delay, Jinhwan takes a quick shower and dresses up. Bringing the laundry bag with him, he gets out of his dorm room and makes his way to the laundromat.

■ ■ ■

As Jinhwan waits for the laundry to finish, he makes a promise with himself to return the shirt to Junhoe, no matter what happens.

The following day Jinhwan proceeds to the next part of his plan which was returning the shirt to it's rightful owner straight away after he finishes all his classes. Wandering through the hallways, he looks at the high ceilings as he starts his quest for Junhoe's dorm room. Bless Donghyuk for mentioning that he was roommates with Junhoe during one of their hangouts and he even stated the number of their room. This made Jinhwan's job easier, he knows the room number and he already knows the directions, the only thing he needed was Junhoe to be in the room.

"Room 276," Jinhwan mutters as he looks around to find the number. He stops on his tracks as he sees the numbers, black and boxy numbers starkly contrasting the baby blue door. Seeing the numbers, Jinhwan's fingers instantly tightened around the handles of the paper bag, the younger's t-shirt safe and sound inside it.

Jinhwan slowly inches towards the door, balling his hands into fists as his breath hitches, his feelings conquered by both nervousness and excitement from the thought of seeing the younger again. Raising his hand up, Jinhwan knocks, the sound echoing through the empty hallway. There was nobody around, people were either having classes or out with their friends because it's their free time.

Stepping back, Jinhwan waits for a response from the person inside; if the person was even inside. He looks down at his outfit, sighing at the combination of the pink button-up shirt and leather pants. He knew his choice of clothes today added to his natural attractiveness. The pants had fitted perfectly to the shape of his legs and the colour of the shirt just made him glow. It's not as if he was trying to look good for the younger; he tried to look good mainly for himself, for mere self-satisfaction.

"Wait, I'm coming," a voice from inside room yelled, sounding a little out of breath.

Hearing the voice, Jinhwan's head instantly raises; recognising the deep and slightly raspy yell which can come from only one person. Turning his head from the door, Jinhwan bites his lower lip in agitation, immediately regretting his decision to meet up with the younger. Suddenly feeling restless, Jinhwan taps his feet and looks from side to side to search for an escape route.

"Hey, sorry that took time," Junhoe says, poking his head from behind the door with a grin on his face. The grin slowly fades from his face, turning into a somewhat shocked expression as he takes the sight of the older in front of his doorstep. Junhoe didn't expect to see Jinhwan right in front of his room door and looking mighty fine. The older's hair was slightly parted in the middle and the overgrown strands of dark hair draped over one of his eyes; it made Junhoe have the urge to sweep the hair out from older's eyes and kiss his forehead. Plus the outfit made Jinhwan look hotter than usual, if it was one of their hangouts again he would definitely lose his composure.

Junhoe was breathless. The only thing he could croak out after seeing the older was just an innocent sounding, "Jinhwan-hyung."

Jinhwan was equally as breathless when he saw Junhoe.

When Junhoe opened the door, he had turned his head quickly to look at him and he ended up lost in the image the younger exhibited him. The younger greeted him with a smile that had made him lose sleep, along with his messed up hair which was looking enticingly suggestive. From their hangouts, Jinhwan had noticed that Junhoe had a lot of black shirts. It seemed that the combination of black tshirts and skinny pants were his go-to outfit and yet again, the younger was wearing another black shirt. The younger's bottoms were a pair of loose pants, ending right above his knees. A smille blossomed on Jinhwan's face from how the younger had called him, and in return he muttered, "Junhoe."

They were taking a long time staring at each other. Even after Jinhwan called Junhoe, the younger was still out of it.

"Junhoe, hello?" the older asks, his head tilting from puzzlement.

"Ah, sorry," Junhoe starts, smiling sheepishly as he rubs on his nape out of embarassment at his sudden loss of concentration. "So... what brings you here?"

"I came to return this," Jinhwan says, nodding towards the bag in his hand. A flush of pink spreads across Jinhwan's cheeks as he tells the younger, "It's your shirt."

"My shirt?" Junhoe asks, confused over the fact that Jinhwan has his shirt. The younger keeps his eyes on the older as he thinks, then he finally remembers the 'incident' from a week ago thay had caused them to accidentally switch shirts. That night, Junhoe had panicked when he realised Jinhwan's sudden disappearance from the cafe and he closed the cafe with a heavy heart. The younger only realised that he was wearing a different shirt the next morning when Donghyuk pointed it out to him when he was brushing his teeth, causing the younger to have hope in meeting Jinhwan once again. How delighted was he when Donghyuk introduced him to the older after that. And so, a corner of Junhoe's mouth raises up, chuckling as he says, "Ah, my shirt."

"Can you please take this shirt now?" Jinhwan tells the younger pleadingly, eager to make his escape from Junhoe. "I have somewhere else to be."

"Wait," Junhoe blurts as he halts the older from going, "If you had my shirt that means I still have your shirt with me."

"Yeah, and what about it?" the older quizzes, slightly annoyed that he probably couldn't run off.

"If you're returning my shirt, then I should also return your shirt." Junhoe says, emphasizing 'your shirt' as he shrugs. Biting his lower lip slightly, he continues, "It's the basic concept of give and take."

"Fine," Jinhwan mumbles defeatedly. He was dying to leave the place, afraid that something more that just standing idly with each other would happen.

"I'll go and get it," the younger tells him. In an instant, he was already going back inside his room, closing the door on Jinhwan.

Opening his mouth in disbelief, Jinhwan glances at the bag.

Damn it, he thinks, I should have just given him this shirt straight away.

Not even a minute passed but Junhoe was already opening the door again, an apologetic expression splayed over his face. "Hyung, you might need to come in."

"What? Why?" the older questions, a surge of uneasiness washing over him. It wasn't as if he hated being with Junhoe or something. In fact, he likes being with Junhoe too much and he's afraid he would once again start acting like he did the other day. Maybe this time he would be horny even without accidentally playing a porn video.

"Well," the younger starts, turning his head back slightly. "It's going to take a long time for me to find it."

Jinhwan squints at the younger and sighs, "And what relation does that have with me coming in?"

"Do you want to wait outside for, let's say, an hour?" the younger asks, raising one of his brows. "I still couldn't find your shirt. This is gonna take a long time.

"No," the older purses his lips and shakes his head in disbelief. "Fine, I'll wait inside."

"Okay," the younger says, a little smirk appearing on his face as he opens the door more, showing his room to Jinhwan, "It's a little bit messy but I hope you don't care."

Entering the younger's room, Jinhwan takes off his shoes and places them onto the rack beside the door as the younger closes it. Finally taking the sight of the room, the older's jaw slacks, shocked by the cluttered state of the room. And suddenly he asks himself, 'How does Donghyuk survive with him?'

The clutter consists of mosty black clothes and a fee other stuff like pairs of boxers and pants thrown across the floor. Jinhwan thinks that the room was as if a dump site for clothes. The older avert his eyes from the mess and gives the younger a stare of disbelief, "Are you fucking serious?"

"This is how I figure out what to wear for the day," the younger shrugs and walks towards the pile of mess, bending down to pick up the clothes. He then points to his bed, saying, "Just sit there, I'll sort this out myself."

Slowly inching towards the bed that was identical to the one in his dormroom, Jinhwan quietly sits and stares at the younger with the bag in his arms, his face flinching at how Junhoe sorts out his stuff. Picking the clothes up, Junhoe then throws the clothes to the corner of his room, building a mountain of fabric.

"Ah, where is it?" Junhoe mumbles, catching Jinhwan's attention. He looks at Junhoe, squinting his eyes at the younger's actions. Feeling the gaze of the older, Junhoe stands up straight and says, "Don't look at me like that, I'm doing my best to find your shirt."

"Okay, okay," Jinhwan raises his arms up, signalling that he had given up with Junhoe. "Continue searching, I'll just quietly sit here."

Upon hearing Jinhwan, Junhoe smirks again as he goes back to picking up his clothes, trying to indentify Jinhwan's shirt amid the sea of black tshirts. Concentrating, Junhoe starts to bite his lower lip, furrowing his brows as he searches for the shirt.

Jinhwan was looking at Junhoe when he started to do the action that had ignited his lust that very night. Gulping, Jinhwan instantly gets up and walks towards Junhoe, putting his hand on the younger's shoulder. Frustrated, the older says, "Stop, you're taking too long. Let me help you."

Jinhwan wanted this to be done with quickly, he couldn't take being with the younger for anytime longer. If helping Junhoe was the only thing that will speed things up, well, that was what Jinhwan is going to do.

Looking up, Junhoe nods absentmindedly at the older's words. And so, Jinhwan squats down, joining the younger in the quest for his shirt.


	2. Two

"All this searching has no point whatsoever!" Jinhwan shouts in frustration.

It has been 45 minutes since Jinhwan started helping Junhoe find the shirt yet even with two brains working together, they still could not find it. "Why are we even searching for it? It's probably disappeared from the face of earth by now."

At least, the room was less chaotically messy now, the clothes were all off the floor thanks to Jinhwan's tidying up.

"I'm really sorry hyung," Junhoe whispers apologetically, looking down at his feet to avoid Jinhwan's anger. "Can I buy you a new one?"

Sighing, Jinhwan puts his hands on his waist. "It's okay, you don't need to. I came to return your shirt, not to search for mine. I'm pretty sure you'll find it soon."

"I'm really really sorry," Junhoe calls, raising his head to look at Jinhwan, "Um, are you thirsty?"

"No," Jinhwan responds to his question, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh," Junhoe utters, walking towards the table to grab a bottle of water. "But I am. I was going to offer some to you in case you're thirsty too "

"No, don't worry. I'm not so just drink." Jinhwan says, turning back as he takes the bag that was long forgotten since their little quest. As he turns back to face Junhoe, his eyes were met with the sight of the younger closing his eyes as he chugs the water, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. Just then Jinhwan notices the muscles on Junhoe's arms, bulging as he holds the water bottle up to his mouth. Water was trickling from the younger's chin down to his neck; Jinhwan's eyes only followed it helplessly.

The bag instantly dropped to the floor from Jinhwan's hand, letting out a thud audible to the both of them. Hearing the sound, Junhoe smirks, feeling satisfied by the reaction of the older. He could see Jinhwan from his peripheral vision and the way the older looked at him had given him immense satiation. Junhoe wanted Jinhwan ever since he saw the older in the dashing ensemble, and he knew his desire was not one sided; he knew they wanted each other badly. He only needed to pull the right strings to trigger the older, and apparently his actions were successful. The younger then stops drinking and looks at Jinhwan.

"Jinhwan-hyung, are you okay?" Junhoe looks at Jinhwan as he questions, raising one of his brows up as he recaps the bottle. "Do you need water? Are you thirsty?"

"Thirsty?" Jinhwan says, tilting his head slightly in disbelief. Letting out a low chuckle, he gives Junhoe an ardent stare and says, "Only for you. I don't need water, right now I only need you."

Tension, the sexual kind, was in the air as soon as the older uttered his words. Listening to them, the corners of Junhoe's mouth instantly raise up to form a lopsided, wolfish grin.

"Now that's more like it," Junhoe drops the bottle onto the floor, now looking into Jinhwan's intense eyes. "I was waiting for this."

Striding towards Jinhwan, the younger then puts his fingers under Jinhwan's chin, raising it up so he could first feast his eyes on the older's pink and plump lips before capturing them in a kiss. Jinhwan slowly raises his hands, tugging onto the collar of Junhoe's shirt. For a short moment, they pull away and look at each other, already breathless from the brief kiss. It was enough to spark their existing want for each other.

Jinhwan pulls his hands off Junhoe's shirt. Putting his arms around the younger's neck, he pulls Junhoe close to him, touching the younger's chest with his own as he starts to kiss him again. The older grazes his teeth onto Junhoe's lower lip, gaining a low and guttural moan from him. Junhoe kisses back, continuing to caress Jinhwan's lips with his as he pushes him onto the bed. Jinhwan crashes down, the fall causing the sheets to bounce up. Smirking, Junhoe dives in, putting his palm on the side of Jinhwan's head, pushing himself up so he wouldn't fall onto the older and squash him as he continues to seize the older's lips, licking them in between pecks. Tugging onto the hem of Junhoe's shirt, he whispers, "Get this off you."

Junhoe pauses for a while when he hears Jinhwan. Tilting his head, Junhoe gets up warily, sitting on the other end of the bed and leaving Jinhwan still craving for his kisses.

"Junhoe," Jinhwan's brows furrowed as he feels the loss of contact with Junhoe's lips. Pushing himself up to sit, he speaks, his tone sounding slightly annoyed, "Why did you stop?"

"I actually just finished working out," Junhoe tells him, scratching his head. "I'm sweaty. And I'm also hairy now. It's a little bit dirty if you ask me.."

"Do you think I care about that?" Jinhwan whispers, getting on all fours as he crawls to Junhoe. Getting up on his knees, Jinhwan rests his arms on Junhoe's shoulder, causing the younger to let out a little 'oof'. Pressing his chest against Junhoe's, Jinhwan takes the younger's earlobes in between his teeth gently, careful not to bite it off. Inhaling sharply, Junhoe puts his hands on Jinhwan's ass, feeling it through the tight leather pants.

"Don't worry, I don't care if you're dirty. In fact," Jinhwan whipers, his breath directly onto the younger's ears. He pauses to nibble onto them, stopping every once in a while to lick the lobe. Placing a sloppy kiss onto the skin under Junhoe's ear, Jinhwan murmurs, "I love dirty."

The words uttered by Jinhwan had pumped blood all the way to Junhoe's groin, groaning in pleasure as he feels himself hardening. Junhoe kneads the soft flesh of Jinhwan's ass harder, causing the older to close his eyes as he hums blissfully from the attention the younger gave him.

"Lie down," Jinhwan orders, halting all his actions. Pulling away, Jinhwan lets his eyes meet Junhoe's, his eyes exuding control over he younger. "Let me get on top of you."

Complying with Jinhwan's command, Junhoe nods blankly and in an instant, his back was onto the bed, patiently waiting for the older. Jinhwan crawls onto Junhoe then sets himself onto the younger's hips, his thighs on either side on Junhoe's hips as he straddles directly on Junhoe's crotch. The younger sighs from the delectable pressure he was feeling, pushing his hips up to meet Jinhwan's and earning a whimper from the said older.

Smirking, Jinhwan bends forward and licks Junhoe's curved lips, gaining another squeeze on his ass. Jinhwan pulls himself away, an expression of disapproval displayed on his face. "Stop. Did I say you can touch me?"

"Do you think I wanna play along with you trying to be dominant?" Junhoe taunts, a corner of his mouth raising in a lopsided smile. He grabs Jinhwan's ass harder as he continues, "I'm gonna show you I'm not backing off."

"Fuck you and your cocky ass," Jinhwan mutters, his voice threateningly low. "It's on."

Junhoe pulls Jinhwan onto him, plunging his tongue into Jinhwan's mouth as soon as the older drops close enough to him. Thrusting his hips up, Junhoe grinds onto Jinhwan.

Jinhwan moans onto Junhoe's mouth, brushing his lips up as he lets out an urgent breath. The younger smiles from the reaction Jinhwan gave him. Placing his hands against the older's ass once again, Junhoe squeezes it.

"Didn't I ask you to stop doing that?" Jinhwan mutters, straightening up to get his hands on Junhoe's wrists, pinning them above the younger's head. "Enjoy what I'm gonna give you first."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Junhoe asks, a teasing smile stretched on his lips. "Why don't you let me do this?"

"Shut up," Jinhwan hisses, diving his head onto Junhoe's neck, grazing his teeth onto the soft skin and at the same time pressing his crotch against Junhoe's harder. Junhoe moans from Jinhwan's actions, instantly forgetting his earlier question. "I'm older than you so listen to me. Weren't you taught to respect your elders?"

"Fine," Junhoe whispers, breathless.

"Keep your back on the bed." Jinhwan says, straightening up as he inserts a finger in his mouth, giving it a suck. Pulling the finger out with a pop, Jinhwan pushes Junhoe's shirt up and traces the hairy trail disappearing to the younger's shorts. The slight wetness of Jinhwan's finger had made the younger push himself up again, creating friction between him and the older.

"Why don't we get this off now?" Jinhwan says, his voice sounding as if he was talking to a child.

Follwing Jinhwan's words, Junhoe raises himself up the bed slightly and pulls the shirt over his head. Seeing the glistening skin of Junhoe's chest and abs made Jinhwan's eyes light up, his lips curving up as he gives in to the tempation of the younger's body. Once again bending down onto Junhoe, he traces his fingers onto Junhoe's abs, kissing the youngers's nose and whispering, "So this is what working out does to you, huh?"

Junhoe hums in response, smiling as he utters, "Hm, it's for you."

"Now you strip," Junhoe orders, his voice low and throaty. "I want to see your body. I can't fucking stop thinking of it."

Pride welling in his chest, Jinhwan smirks as he gets up, fingers tracing every button on his shirt. He starts slowly with the first button, rubbing himself down onto Junhoe's crotch and eliciting another moan from the younger. Jinhwan keeps his eyes on Junhoe's as his fingers teasingly undoes the buttons, inciting the desire burning in the younger's eyes.

Sliding both his hands up Jinhwan's thighs, Junhoe grabs them, the pads of his thumb rubbing the inner parts. Filled with greed, Junhoe thrusts his hips up onto Jinhwan's, earning a moan from the older above him yet the older continues his striptease, still straddling the younger.

"Jinhwan, faster," Junhoe whispers, scratching his fingers on the older's thighs. He was hard from the pleasant friction caused by all the grinding between their crotches, and all he wanted to do was to release his cock from the bonds of his boxers.

"Hm," Jinhwan hums, only the first three buttons on his shirt undone. He bites his lips, putting more strength onto grinding himself onto Junhoe's hardness, causing the younger to arch his back as he lets outs a loud moan. He smirks, saying, "All good things come to those who wait."

"Fuck you," Junhoe mutters, giving Jinhwan an intense glare which was returned with only a smirk.

Letting out a low and guttural groan, Junhoe gets up and holds both Jinhwan's shoulders, flipping the older over so he would be positioned under him. Mentally thanking his jiujitsu skills, Junhoe smiles as he pulls the shirt open, sending a number of buttons flying onto the floor. Jinhwan, on the other hand, was taken off guard by the younger's action. After ripping the older's shirt open, Junhoe dives onto his chest, sucking and licking the buds of his nipples.

"J-Junhoe," Jinhwan stammers breathlessly, his chin raised up as soon as he feels the wet muscle on his sensitive nipple, his hand immediately landing on the younger's shoulder in attempt to push him away.

Junhoe traces his fingers onto Jinhwan's other nipple and rolls it in between his thumb and index finger, his tongue continues on lapping the hardening bud up. The sensation had caused Jinhwan's hips to jostle up and brush his maddening hardness onto Junhoe's, one of his legs wrapping around the younger's thighs to bring their crotches closer.

The younger partly stops his abuse as he raises up his head to look at Jinhwan while his fingers still flicking the bud of the older's nipple. Seeing the older's chest heaving and eyes nearly closed as his small hand slowly drops from Junhoe's shoulder, Junhoe lets out a low growl. Lunging onto Jinhwan's abdomen, Junhoe latches his mouth on and bites onto the soft flesh, leaving a trail of reddish-purple marks from the olders navel to the spot right above his crotch.

"I'm taking these off," Junhoe tells, kissing the marks he had left before fiddling with the buckle of Jinhwan's belt, unbuttoning then unzipping the leather pants to reveal the older's cock still hidden by another layer of fabric; his boxers.

"Junhoe," the older utters breathlessly, his hand flying onto his own bulge, massaging it to inflict pleasure. He was sensitive from all the grinding the two of them had just done, and he still wanted for more. Reminded of his actions from yesterday, Jinhwan shivers, the want for Junhoe blazing in him. He wanted the younger inside him and so, with voice barely above a whisper, he says, "Fuck me."

The younger tilts his head in confusion, not sure if he had misheard Jinhwan or otherwise; what Junhoe had heard Jinhwan said was 'suck me' when in reality the older had said 'fuck me'. Shaking his head in disbelief, Junhoe pokes his tongue out and licks the edges of his mouth. Well, if Jinhwan said to suck him then that was what he was going to do.

Biting his lips from the order, Junhoe chuckles, muttering, "Gladly."

Junhoe removes Jinhwan's hand and keeps it in his as he pulls the waistband of Jinhwan's boxers down, finally letting the hardened cock spring out after such delightful torture. Bending down, Junhoe takes the shaft and wraps his hand around it, giving the cock a few pumps before swirling his tongue around the wet tip, tasting the salty precum of the older. The action had sent Jinhwan into a wave of shock, causing him taking a sharp breath from the wet sensation of Junhoe's tongue.

"Hngh," Jinhwan groaned, his fingers tangled in Junhoe's hair, using the slightest force to push his head down. Taking it as a signal to move, Junhoe licks a wet strip from the base to the tip of Jinhwan's cock and engulfs it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he keeps a firm suction on the shaft.

Jinhwan closes his eyes, thrusting his hips upwards onto Junhoe's mouth. It had caused Junhoe to smirk, sensing the igniting lust inside of Jinhwan. Pulling his head upwards, Junhoe releases the shaft and he licks his lips greedily as he takes a breath, preparing himself to take Jinhwan all the way in.

Panting, Jinhwan puts his forearm over his eyes. He had no expectation that Junhoe would suck him, in fact he was even shocked from the younger's action. In all of a sudden, Jinhwan feels warmth and wetness engulfing his throbbing cock, moaning endlessly, feeling himself hitting the back of Junhoe's throat as the younger bobs his head up and down Jinhwan's girth.

"Junhoe, I-I'm close" Jinhwan whimpers, nearly crying as Junhoe increases the intensity of his sucking. All the senses in Jinhwan's body were heightened, the tingling sensation close to the tip of his cock.

Hearing Jinhwan, Junhoe pulls his head all the way off the older's cock, giving the older a look of satisfaction. Raising himself higher, Junhoe lets his eyes wolf down the sight of Jinhwan, his clear and milky skin tainted by blotches of purple. Junhoe gets up on his knees, wanting to see the bruises he had left on Jinhwan's body better. The younger feels the tent in his pants getting tighter, his hand flying on top of his crotch and palming it as he licks his lips, ready to plunge himself in the older.

"Junhoe," the older whispers, his lower lip in between his teeth. Pulling his forearm off his eyes, Jinhwan raises himself up and pounces onto Junhoe, wrapping his arms around Junhoe's neck as he smashes his lips onto the younger.

Thrown off guard, Junhoe takes a second to comprehend what happened before instantly kissing Jinhwan back, his hands roaming to the older's ass and pulling the leather pants along with the boxers down. Feeling Junhoe's hand kneading his bare ass, Jinhwan plunges his tongue into Junhoe's mouth, their tongues twirling to a fiery dance of lust.

"I'm ready," Jinhwan mutters against Junhoe's mouth, dragging his own finger from the younger's chest down to his abs and finally laying his hand on Junhoe's crotch, pressing his hard cock down. The younger moans as he pushes Jinhwan away and gets off the bed. Standing on the floor, Junhoe stripping himself off his final articles of clothing. He pulls down the loose pants along with his boxers, finally giving his cock freedom.

"Junhoe," Jinhwan mutters, turning to look at Junhoe in all his bare glory. He then smiles, feeling satisfied by the sight of the younger. The smile on the older's face turns into a smirk, and he says, "You still don't have lube, do you?"

"Fuck you Jinhwan," Junhoe laughs at Jinhwan's words, totally forgetting what he was supposed to be addressing the older with. Hurriedly he picks up a bottle of lube that has been lying on top of his shelf untouched and shows it to the older with a slightly exasperated expression. "Right after I saw you with Donghyuk that day, I bought this. I've never went to buy this kind of stuff before so imagine my embarassment."

Jinhwan gets up as he laughs, taking the lube and throwing it onto the bed as he stands in front of Junhoe as he says, "Come here."

Junhoe complies with Jinhwan's words and comes closer to him. Raising his hands up, Jinhwan tangles his fingers in Junhoe's hair then tiptoes to kiss the younger's lips, pulling away as he whispers, "Poor baby, I should have been there for you."

Chuckling, Junhoe plants a kiss on the older's jaw, "You should have."

"I should stop delaying and start fucking you now, yeah?" the younger says as he starts rubbing Jinhwan's ass with his free hand in impatience. "It's been a long time."

"Sure," Jinhwan answers, leaping up as he wraps his legs around Junhoe's waist, giving a gaze glinting with excitement as he starts by giving the younger's lips a peck before plunging his tongue into Junhoe's mouth.

Smirking, Junhoe moves his tongue against Jinhwan's. The two engage in a heated battle between their tongues as Junhoe moves closer to the bed. Slowly lowering Jinhwan onto the mattress, Junhoe keeps on kissing him, his hand holding the older to keep him from falling as they move down.

"Finally," Junhoe softly says against Jinhwan's ear, earning a hum of response by the older.

The younger grabs the bottle of lube that had landed on the edge of the bed, straightening himself up as he opens the bottle and pours a generous amount on his palm. Throwing a look of amusement at Jinhwan who was staring at him intently, Junhoe slowly drags his palm on the older's hardened shaft, wrapping his fingers around it as he moves them up and down. The older's back arches from the contact, the nerves on the tip of his cock oversensitive due to Junhoe sucking him earlier.

"Junhoe," Jinhwan whispers, his arms raising up to pull the younger. The two once again end up in a heated yet sloppy kiss, their tongues intertwining.

Halting his hand movement, Junhoe moves down as he traces around the older's entrance, plunging his slick fingers inside Jinhwan. Breath hitching, Jinhwan stops his mouth from kissing Junhoe and lets out a slow moan, igniting the desire burning in the younger. Junhoe starts moving his fingers in and out of Jinhwan, keeping a slow pace as he tries to prepare the older, curling his fingers inside Jinhwan.

"Junhoe," Jinhwan moans out as his hips keep on thrusting up, wanting the slightest contact. He drags his finger from the top of Junhoe's biceps to his forearm, whispering, "Just stick it in, now."

Hearing Jinhwan's voice, Junhoe moans from the raspiness of it. He complies, breathlessly saying, "Okay."

Junhoe gets up and takes the bottle again, opening it and pouring the liquid onto his palm quickly before wetting his cock with it, rubbing it with his wet hand. Holding the hardened shaft, Junhoe scoots closer to Jinhwan, and uses his free hand to put one of the older's ankles on his shoulder.

"Hmmm," Junhoe hums, as he circles the rim of Jinhwan's entrance with the tip of his cock. He glances at Jinhwan, who was holding his breath, his lower lip in between his teeth.

Without warning, Junhoe plunges himself into Jinhwan, causing the older to reduce into a fit of moans. It's been a long time (excuse me, but it's only been a week) since Jinhwan feels himself being stretched like so. On the other hand, Junhoe tries to still himself inside the older. He feels himself throbbing more, if it was even possible, as he enters Jinhwan.

This is it, Junhoe thinks, I missed this.

"You okay?" Junhoe asks Jinhwan. The older was reduced to a moaning mess when Junhoe entered him, and so, Junhoe waits for Jinhwan to adjust and become more comfortable before deciding to move.

"Mm hmm," Jinhwan hums in response, "I am."

"Are you sure?" Junhoe asks again, smiling at the older teasingly, "God, you're so beautiful I wanna kiss you."

"I'm not beautiful, you dumbass," Jinhwan chuckles, reaching for Junhoe's hand. "I'm handsome."

"Same difference," Junhoe says, shrugging, "You sound okay now, can I move?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that," Jinhwan laughs, intertwining his fingers with Junhoe's, "Go on."

"Okay," Junhoe says, smiling.

Junhoe starts to move, starting with slow and careful thrusts into Jinhwan. He kept with the slow pace when Jinhwan was starting to get annoyed, reminded of how Junhoe had teased him back in the cafe toilet not too long ago. The way Junhoe thrusted into him was slow, too damn slow. The sensation of Junhoe's thrust was still rousing but it's not quick enough to help Jinhwan reach his orgasm.

"Hey," Jinhwan says, putting on an irritated scowl on his face, "Can't you just go faster? I'm not a damn glass doll, Junhoe. Go harder on me."

"This is not making me feel good," Jinhwan adds.

His demands annoy Junhoe, causing the younger to roll his eyes, "Fine. You want hard? I'll give you hard."

As soon as Junhoe uttered those words, he grabs ahold of Jinhwan's ankle that was sitting on his shoulder, pushing his body forward as he thrusts into Jinhwan, sharp and hard. The older under him whimpers, feeling the strength of Junhoe's thrusts. As soon as he feels the younger's girth moving inside him strongly, the corners of Jinhwan's lips raise, finally feeling what he has been craving since yesterday. The room is filled with carnal and filthy skin slapping skin sounds, not to mention the creaking of the bed and also the moans slipping out of their lips; Junhoe's animalistic groans contrasting with Jinhwan's not-so-pure yet angelic mewls.

Chest heaving up and down, Junhoe stares down at Jinhwan, indulging himself with the sight he was seeing; the petite body under him looking as if he was gleaming, his mouth open wide and his eyes nearly closed. It scared Junhoe a little to see Jinhwan's hips slightly trembling as he continues thrusting into the older, but he realises that all is well as Jinhwan lets out a little smile every now and then.

"Junhoe," Jinhwan calls him, letting Junhoe's hand go.

Truthfully, Junhoe felt a twinge in his heart when Jinhwan let his hand go. He enjoyed holding the older's hand, and he felt comforted even if it was while he was thrusting into Jinhwan as if there was no tomorrow. It somehow reassured Junhoe that he was doing the right thing. Yet, Junhoe shakes his head to the feeling and finally he responds to Jinhwan, "What?"

"Let my ankle go, I want to touch you." Jinhwan answers, dragging a finger up Junhoe's arm. "Let me touch you."

Gulping, Junhoe slowly lets go of Jinhwan's ankle, allowing him to move his leg down and wrap it around Junhoe's waist. Reaching his hand for Junhoe's shoulder, Jinhwan pulls the younger down and captures his lips with his own's. The kiss they shared was hungry, ignited by the contained lust the two had tried to suppress for each other.

Jinhwan rakes his nails on Junhoe's back, leaving streaks of angry red onto the younger's back. They scarcely break away as Junhoe continues his steady and vigorous thrusts, their hitching breaths fusing together as the two moan into each other's mouths.

Pulling away from Jinhwan, Junhoe puts his palm on the older's chest and straigthens himself up to put more power to his thrusts. He drags his palm down slowly until he reaches the older's cock, grabbing the lubricated shaft with his large hand. Junhoe starts to rub Jinhwan's cock up and down, scraping his plan to stroke it at the same time as his thrusts. The younger's thrusts were slightly faster than his strokes as he was trying to reach his own high, yet the imbalance was made up for as Junhoe instantly hits the bundle of nerves inside Jinhwan.

There and then, Jinhwan lets out an ear-splitting moan, his hips jerking up as he feels the tingling sensation in his spine raising. The older inhales a sharp breath, running one of his hands on his chest, his other hand reaching for Junhoe.

Seeing Jinhwan's hand, the younger takes it and peppers a series of feverish kisses onto the back of the older's hand. Bending down, Junhoe keeps Jinhwan's hand in his as he starts biting the older's lower lip, his tongue entering the wet cavern. Jinhwan returns the kiss, thirstily twirling his tongue with Junhoe's. Letting Junhoe's hand go, Jinhwan raises his hands up and sets them on the back of Junhoe's head, pulling his hair every so slightly.

Beads of sweat trickles down Junhoe's chest, forming a sheer layer of perspiration on his body. Removing one of his hands from Junhoe's head, Jinhwan touches Junhoe's chest with the tips of his fingers, panting as he feels the younger thrusting into him hard.

"I love your skin," Jinhwan pants, his voice barely above a whisper. He then smiles at Junhoe, "Especially when you're all sweaty like this."

Hearing Jinhwan, Junhoe pulls away a little and returns his smile, mumbling in between grunts, "Then you won't be able to control yourself if you see me working out."

"Damn right," He responds to Junhoe, chuckling breathlessly. "But I just might be able to hold myself. My self control isn't that little."

"Fuck Jinhwan," Junhoe says, biting his lower lip as he lowers himself closer to Jinhwan, nuzzling the older's ear and lickling the earlobe, "I'm close."

Junhoe' once hard and vigorous thrusts are now becoming more irregular and his strokes on Jinhwan's cock were also getting faster as he decides to help the older reach his high. Due to the change of speed, Jinhwan inhales a sharp breath and grabs Junhoe's hand, tightly securing the younger's hand in his as he feels himself reaching his orgasm as well.

"I'm close too," Jinhwan says, moaning as he feels the familiar tingle in his spine.

As if he was responding to Jinhwan's words, Junhoe thrusts faster into the older, his breaths getting shallower with every movement. So close, Junhoe thinks. He finally feels his high coming, like a tidal wave pulling him in and drowning him.

"Hyung I'm-" Junhoe says, feeling himself about to burst. Reaching his peak, Junhoe gives one hard thrust as he groans and cums inside the older, unable to pull out before he does release his cum.

"I'm sorry," he pants as he feels his vision getting blurry, completely stopping his thrusts into the older as he blinks in panic.

"I don't need your sorry," Jinhwan says, chuckling then biting his lower lip, trying to suppress his annoyance. "I don't care about that, just keep going."

Biting his lower lip, Junhoe shakes his head to regain his focus and continues to thrust into Jinhwan hard and fast as he strokes the older's cock more quickly. Instantly he feels himself aroused again as he sees the older moaning from his actions. Junhoe bends down, capturing Jinhwan's mouth with his again as he tries to make up for the sudden halt of his actions. Not long after, Jinhwan also reaches his peak, his cum squirting on Junhoe's abs and hips shaking from the orgasm.

Finally, Junhoe pulls out of the older and blinks at the trail of white liquid caused by their actions.

"I'm really sorry," Junhoe mumbles, his eyebrows furrowing apologetically. "Maybe we should use a condom next time."

"There's no need to," Jinhwan says, chuckling as he tries to get up, reaching his hand to Junhoe so the younger could pull him up, "I'm clean. You're clean, right?"

"Yeah," Junhoe says, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he looks at Jinhwan who was smiling at him reassuringly, "But still this seems too... early?"

"Koo Junhoe," Jinhwan says, giving a look at him, "We fucked when we first met."

Hearing Jinhwan, Junhoe instantly laughs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That was crazy," Junhoe says, smiling at the older, "This was bad. I even stopped in the middle and you probably felt so annoyed. Sorry."

"Then make it up to me next time," Jinhwan says, looking into Junhoe's eyes.

Blinking, Junhoe looks away from Jinhwan. He felt awkward, he was feeling things inside him that he wasn't supposed to feel. He could see Jinhwan for the person he was, not only as a person he had sex with.

"I'm gonna be leaking the entire day," Jinhwan says, shaking his head embarrassedly. "And the buttons on my shirt! What am I supposed to wear now?"

"Um, you can just wear my shirt?" Junhoe says, nodding at the long forgotten bag that Jinhwan had brought, now lying on the floor motionlessly. Shrugging at the older, Junhoe gives him an apologeting smile.

"And come here again to return it? What a great plan you have Koo Junhoe." Jinhwan gives Junhoe a look again, the grin on his face betraying his mocking words.

"You should go and take a shower. Just use my bathroom, I don't mind." Junhoe says, pointing his index finger towards the bathroom door.

"Okay then," Jinhwan says, getting up from the bed and making his way towards the bathroom. Stopping in the middle, Jinhwan then frowns as he feels Junhoe's cum trickling down his inner thigh. Remembering the similar state Junhoe was in, he then turns to look at the younger, "Don't you wanna join me? We can save water if we shower together. Plus, do you want to stay there and feel sticky?"

Laughing, Junhoe gets up and takes a towel from his closet and says, "Well, if you insist."

Jinhwan and Junhoe enter the bathroom, the younger quietly hanging the towel up then proceeding to turn the shower on. Motioning at Jinhwan to come closer to him, they then stay still under the running water of the showerhead.

Next time wasn't that long after as the two started fucking again under the running water of the showerhead right after Jinhwan admits to Junhoe that he had jerked off to the incident at the cafe, causing the Junhoe to pin Jinhwan in between himself and the cold tiles on the bathroom wall. However that wasn't the only thing they did, they had quite the conversation, laughing and joking with each other.

"I swear, if I don't find all the buttons to this shirt I will kill you," Jinhwan says, glaring at Junhoe as they both crouch down, their eyes open and their hands actively groping the floor to find all the buttons. Junhoe could only smile apologetically at Jinhwan as he helps the older in searching.

"Sorry," Junhoe mutters, staring at Jinhwan. He then focuses back searching for the missing buttons.

As they search for the button, Junhoe couldn't help but glance at Jinhwan. The older was now wearing the shirt he was supposed to return to Junhoe with his own pink button-up ending up inside the bag he had brought with him. Smiling, Junhoe returns his gaze back onto the floor, trying to stop himself from thinking how good Jinhwan looks even with his still wet and freshly washed hair draping over his forehead.

Finally have found all the missing buttons to Jinhwan's shirt, Junhoe puts them inside the bag and then looks at Jinhwan. They were now outside the door, standing in front of each other as they had probably an hour ago.

"Got everything?" Junhoe asks, tilting his head to look at Jinhwan who was looking down into the bag, making sure all his stuff was there.

"Seems like it," Jinhwan says, raising his eyes up to meet Junhoe's. He then smiles and raises his hand up, "I should go now."

"See you around," Junhoe says, smiling at the older.

"You too, take care." Jinhwan says, smiling back at the younger. He then finally walks away, turning back one last time to wave at Junhoe.

"And sorry for everything!" Junhoe shouts, causing Jinhwan to stop as he gives Junhoe an amused look although he was already far away from the younger. Shaking his head, Jinhwan smiles and goes back to walking.

Junhoe sees Jinhwan off as he stares at the older's back slowly getting farther and farther. The younger smiles wistfully as he turns to look at his now quiet room, slightly feeling blue without the presence of the older.

Why am I feeling like this? He thinks. Why was I staring at him so much?

He laughs at himself, feeling ridiculous at his own emotions. Giving one last look at Jinhwan's amazing backside, he chuckles and gets back inside, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i finally finished writing this smut that took like 3 months to finally complete because i was busy with finals and shit. i'm sorry it took so long to finish and i'm quite sure people are waiting for it. i'm really sorry if this didn't go up to par with afterhours because that was like... idk who wrote that but that doesn't feel like me... it's like a darker, hornier version of me oh god.
> 
> i'm actually nervous for this one more than afterhours because this is a longass fic (longer than the previous) and idk i can feel my writing getting worse, okay? again, i'm sorry if this wasn't a good fic! i'll try my best to improve! thank you for reading 💓


End file.
